


||FOR-GOTTEN|| Eremika:::Three Shots

by SarahKhan121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, Eremika Week, F/M, First Kiss, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahKhan121/pseuds/SarahKhan121
Summary: This Story Is Written On The Basis Of Idea That What If Eren Looses All His Memories Post-Rumbling. I Have Written It From Eren's Point Of View So Far....And Also This Is A Different Way Of Writing For Me! Hope You Guys Like It, Do Comment!
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story Is Written On The Basis Of Idea That What If Eren Looses All His Memories Post-Rumbling. I Have Written It From Eren's Point Of View So Far....And Also This Is A Different Way Of Writing For Me! Hope You Guys Like It, Do Comment!

** Chapter 1 **

  
_Screams of people_

  
_Blood all around_

  
_People running for their life_

  
_Some gigantic huge figures are approaching from every where..._

  
_Its like complete massacre..._

  
_But What is this place....every thing is so hazy & confusing...._

  
_Everything is blurry....I cant make it....where am I?!_

  
_But these cries....they are so disturbing..._

**“HELP" “HELP US"**

  
**“TITANS ALL OVER HERE....SOMEONE...ANYONE....SAVE US....SAVE OUR CHILDREN”**

  
**“ Mother....are we dying...here?”**

  
**“ HELPPP!!! HELP!”**

  
**“AAAAAA...AAAA"**

_Stop it....Stop these screams! Why is everyone....dying! What is happening!_   
_It hurts....it hurts!!! I Cant Take This Anymore! STOPPP ITTTT!!!_

I woke up with a loud scream....which is still ringing in my own ears! My eyes are wide open and I can feel something wet on my cheeks...  
I clutched my shirt tightly not even realising what I was actually doing...  
I don’t think I am even in my right senses...  
I was...Panting...heavily....it was really suffocating...  
But....What was I exactly dreaming!!!

I hear click of door knob, before I could even realise my own presence....I found a woman running towards me in haste! Wait its not a woman, a young lady to be precise!  
She looked heavily worried as I stared into her eyes while she opened her mouth “ _Eren! Whats wrong...is everything alright?_ ” her voice was full of fear....her one hand on my shoulder as she keenly looked at me concerned.

  
Dark coloured hair bangs falling on her face, half of her face is covered with the beautiful silky hair disturbing the view of her beauty...  
As I tried to reach her face subconsciously and remove those bangs to have a clear view of her beauty...  
Before I could reach her face, I heard her saying “ _Ereh...Are you crying?_ ” Wait What...Was I !!!

  
My hand halted on its way as I closed it to a fist and controlled my urge to touch her face as slowly reality began to strike me....  
I slowly touched my cheeks more likely I am kind of shocked , the wet feeling was actually my tears...

  
“ _What is it...Eren!”_ She spoke again , concerned “ _Do you mind...telling me?”_ she was bit hesitant at her words

  
I gulped, there was a lump like feeling in my throat....I was agitated...  
I rubbed off the tears from my eyes as I tried to ponder why on earth was I crying on first place!

  
Suddenly a hazy picture appeared in front of my eyes....a flashback??  
I am not sure....it is like a Deja Vu as if this occurred before too, but I dont remember a single thing, nothing at all...seems like I was actually dreaming probably a bad dream...but I don’t remember a single thing again!

  
To be honest since the time I woke up for first time in the bed I didn’t have a single memory of my own, it has been 3 months, I still cant recall my existence or even my past, all I know is my Name “ **Eren Yeager** "

  
“ _Erehhh!_ ” I shot a look at her, breaking my own thoughts, I sighed “ Oh...Sorry! It was...Nothing...Probably a bad dream which I dont even remember...What was I even dreaming!” I said thoughtfully...as I stared at the palm of my hands...

  
I could feel the warmth fading away over my shoulder where she kept her hand as she took it back immediately...  
I slightly diverted my eyes towards her as if seeking a sight of her...she was pouring water from the jar in a glass and started to walk towards me as I immediately diverted my gaze back to my palms acting as If I wasn’t looking at her...

Duh What’s Wrong With Me!! Somehow I always get kind of pulled towards her...just like law of attraction...and it surprises me! Why am I attracted to a stranger since the day I met her as if I know her like since ages...while I am just clueless about her just I am with myself...

  
 _“Here...have a glass of water! You will feel alright...”_ jerking off my thoughts I looked at her immediately as I heard her calm voice..

  
“ Yes...Thank you! Mik-asa!” I spoke hesitantly as I took the glass from her and gulped it down at once...

  
I am hell nervous...  
And The Reason is this lady Mikasa Ackerman....thats the name she told me...  
No matter how much I try, some or other way I am always affected by her and I dont like the way I get affected...its unusually weird...to me at least....its like a feeling more than a crush...

  
Wait....What the hell I am thinking! Did I just confessed to myself, I...have a crush on her ??!

Well I guess....a liking is safe to be said...at least I can say that I did develop a liking towards her in these 3 months.

  
“ _Hey...are you lost or something?”_ shit....she is still here, as I shot a look at her at once kind of scared...

  
“ Oh! Errr...So..rry! I...I...” 

  
“ _Its fine!_ ” she sighs...as I feel like something is stuck in my mouth “ _Give me the glass!”_

Oh right...I am still holding the glass in my hand...  
Handing it over her quickly, I tried to get off from my bed as I suddenly felt dizzy and held the corner of the bed for support.  
“Shit!” I muttered under my breath as I held my head , I felt like my whole brain was whirling around.  
Just then I felt her hand again...this time on my biceps, the chills ran down my spine...as I immediately stared at her....her worried eyes “ _You look pale...Eren! I think you just sit here on the bed for a while...I will bring your breakfast!”_

Just then it clicked me from no where as I asked clueless “ What...time it is?”

  
 _“10:30"_ came simple reply which was enough to freak me out.

  
“ WHAT! Shit...Shit! I was supposed to go to a place at 8:00 o' clock! Why haven’t you wake me up? I suppose I told you! Damn I don’t have time to waste...” I said in hurry as I was in rush to leave the room at once to fresh up myself, just when I halted hearing her confused voice _“ Go where?”_

  
I turned around and found her frowning at me “ I think I told you before right....I want to work for myself! I cant be hanging in here forever...I don’t intend to ruin your privacy for life time, isnt it?” I chuckled slightly towards end, definitely I cant be staying here in her home forever, its rude to take someone else granted specially when its a stranger, even though she told me when I woke up from a long slumber for first time that I am her family...

Though its pretty much unclear to me still...What relation I have with her! Family has lots of meaning...  
Definitely She isn’t my sister, she doesn’t look like that nor does her name says so...and more over I won’t consider her as my sister....Never in my life!!!  
Wait what the hell am I even thinking at this moment... _ **What a horror!**_

I met her eyes once more, okay she doesn’t look pleased with my reply at all...she has that cold look again on her face _“ You aren’t going anywhere today!”_ thats what she said in cold voice..

“ What! Why?? I got a place a bit far away from here...I came to conclusion I can be a good helping hand there!” 

  
_“ Who told you to run off to far places from here?”_ wait she sounds bit angry or am I imagining... “ _When did you even go there?_ ”

“ I...Well...A week back...I told you I was just going for a walk...and...” I was trying to make words for proper explanation so that I really don’t piss her off for good.

  
“ _Thats why I never want you to wander around alone! “_ she sighs, as her face looked annoyed...  
This is pathetic, I have noticed it since three months....she deals with me as if I am some little kid or an old man...damn I Am NOT!

  
“ Wait! What do you think I am? An Old Man....Your little kid or brother?” okay What the hell I am even speaking....well dont care....she needs to get it right, I dont need anyone to take care of me....I am an adult.. “ Then let me make it clear to you....I am not either of those! Can you just let me do things of my own for once? In these 3 months....you don’t even care to clarify my stance! You didn’t even care to talk about my past or my family background history or anything that should make me remind of my OWN SELF" I am high irritated at the moment....

Yeah thats true...Mikasa Ackerman took care of me in all these 3 months, it will be rude to say she didn’t, initially it was even hard for me to stand properly for some reason...I was hell of sick...I had problem in seeing properly in sunlight! But she was always beside me whenever I needed her...a doctor used to come every week for my check up and well being along with my other childhood friend “ Armin Arlert" then again I dont have any memories of him being my friend or anything just like I dont have of Mikasa being my family member I mean friend...but then Armin was so familiar to me....I could feel connected to him too...

But the only thing which annoyed me through out...Mikasa was a distant person, she talks very less with me....its like she tries to avoid me in most of normal time unless I am sick or screaming in my sleeps, she would be besides me...Its Weird! There are times I asked her or at least tried to ask her to tell me more about myself....She simply used to make an excuse of me being tired and needs rest...

“ _You are talking too much Eren! You are tired....Wait here...I am bringing your food"_ How fucking calmly she says it again!

  
“ What! Are you for real?” I was shocked....seriously!

  
She walked towards me and stood pretty much close, face to face as I looked down at her...we barely have much gap between us   
_“You are not going anywhere... thats my final words! If you intend to have your breakfast in dinning room...Fresh Up!”_ she said so coldly....her eyes were devoid of any emotions...and then she left the room, while passing by my side...

All these while....I realised I was holding my breath...  
************ 

I would like to admit from depth of my heart, besides her over protective behaviour there is another thing I dislike about her....that is....she tends to IGNORE me most of the time in an overall day!  
And I Always get this vibe from her....that she is hiding something from me!  
Every time...whenever I mention about my past life, there is a subtle change in her expression which she quickly covers it...probably she thinks I haven’t noticed at all! But I did....numerous times...

  
But...I Want To Know...I Want To Know How I Landed Up Here! What happened to me! How did I loose my memories! I certainly want to know...

  
At times I felt like she kind of dislikes me....whenever I tries to continue a conversation for a long time...she stops abruptly from no where making me feel annoyed at her....Behaviour! It is not like I asked her to let me live in her house....  
She doesn’t behave like that with....the Armin guy! I in fact saw her many times laughing whole heartedly with him and I end up just staring at her beautiful laughter from the corner of my eyes...many times I got caught staring at her... 

  
And it just ends up feeling weird & flushed...  
There are times when I find myself staring at Mikasa in....inappropriate ways....for example drooling on her booty or having some wild thoughts while looking at her lips...Okay I sound like pervert now...

  
I myself dont understand why does my heartbeat increases whenever I see her around me but she is so distant...  
It....kinds of effects me...I dislike this feeling...of being ignored...though she cares for me and is kind towards me...but does she really likes me?

  
Duhh....does it matter! I must be a burden on her....I feel like asshole at times...not able to work on my own...

Talking of work....I remember Armin once told me...I was a solider just like him well he is promoted now to some commander rank...Thank goodness....at least he told me what I used to do before my memories went poof! Still he doesn’t speak of details....Thanks To Miss Ackerman!

Now I am heading towards the dining room downstairs, this house is pretty much huge....to be honest, Mikasa told me the area where we live is very much far away from the main town of Shingenshina.  
 _“Shingenshina” Right....This rings bell in my mind, having no memories at all...I still feel deja vu about the word..._

  
 _“Eren! Ah you came down...I thought you would be sleeping again as Mikasa said you are having weakness !”_ Wait...Armin is here, wow...She didn’t even inform me about him.  
I gave a cold stare at Mikasa who was looking at me calmly and then diverted her gaze to her cup of tea.

  
“Ah Armin! Thats...A Surprise! Mikasa didn’t inform me about your arrival either...” I glared at her from corner of her eyes “ And No I Am completely alright, some people just assume too much...”

Well yeah right that was a taunt at her...  
I sat down quickly while taking the food stuffs and putting them on my plate.  
 _“ Errr...its alright! I wanted to meet with you but she told me you were quite disturbed in your sleep last night so she asked me not to disturb you"_ Armin said bit flushed...

  
“Oh Was I?” I looked directly into her eyes “That was so sweet of you...Mi-Ka-Sa"

  
I am highly irritated to be honest....at her...why does she have to always make me feel useless in front of Armin.

There was some seconds of silence between three of us...I could see Armin gazing at Mikasa confused from corner of my eyes as I ate my food..  
“ _Did...you.. guys fight?”_ asked Armin hesitantly....

  
“ No way! We barely talk....there is no place for us to fight!” I said arrogantly...I could feel Mikasa strong gaze on me but I am not gonna look at her, truth to be told....it hurts to be ignored like this for 3 months! I am fed up of her distanced relation with me under same roof...

  
She says I am her family , If I am really her family....isn’t she supposed to be more open with me! At this rate, I feel like a burden on her...

“ _So Armin...You were saying something about Annie?! How things going on with her?”_ I halted my spoon in front of my mouth as I heard Mikasa saying that, is she changing the topic now! But wait...who is this Annie now?

  
I looked at Armin who looked astonished at Mikasa...

  
Armin looked like nervous and fidgeting with words as he stared at Mikasa , kind of annoyed....I guess...thats what his expression was saying...  
Unable to control my curiosity I asked him “Annie!? Who is she?” and then suddenly something hit me _“How Things Going On With Her!”_

What the Hell! Armin has a girl friend? I mean....Mikasa’s statement sounded like that only...but then he never told me about it and even if he has one, Mikasa knows it but not ME!!! AM I REALLY HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND?

  
 _“ Eren...She...is my friend!”_ Armin states nervously breaking my thoughts.

  
“Only friend?” I suspiciously stared at him “ I mean....your face says something else!”

Oh well Armin was all red and flushed...who really blushes like this for only friend!  
 _“Well Eren...truth is Armin is dating a girl now name Annie...from past few months, so we were just talking about that!"_ states Mikasa while taking a sip from her cup.

“ I see...” I started laughing out loud trying to hide my disappointment behind it, damn it....how much did I miss out... “Well then Congratulations Armin!”

  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like this...I mean..” Armin shutters _“ I was going to tell about it to you myself...but I was just waiting for the right time"_

  
“I understand....I lost my memories and need time to get adjust with things and all....I get it, really!” I chuckled....wait Maybe I am sounding like I am sulking or something...

 _“ Hahaha...Yes...Well The Thing For Which I Came Here Is....Our friends from the Scout Regiment Want To Meet Up With You Again! I just wanted to ask you if you are ready for it or not? Also you can meet up with Annie there...”_ Armin asked me excitedly...

  
“AH Well....That sounds really good! Though I guess I don’t remember any of our colleagues but I guess it will be nice fresh start...I have no problem at all" I said happily, I am not really sure of meeting with whoever Armin talking about as I have no single shred of memory of them but for sure it wont be that bad meeting up with new people, after 3 months....I am pretty much in good shape to endure new faces now.

_“GREAT! Mikasa...as I already told you before, So I am fixing it for tonight! You can make some dishes right?”_ As I followed Armin’s gaze...Mikasa looked rather dull and kind of not interested...

  
She stared at Armin with a look of worry but nodded in yes....I think I know why she looks so disinterested, she probably disagrees with the idea of me meeting new people. I Frowned Thinking Of It, What On Earth She Really Thinks Of Herself!

I was taking sips of my tea while keeping my gaze on her thoughtful face when suddenly she says _“ Armin Can I have a minute with you?”_

  
Wait she wants to talk with him in private, what is the deal if they talk in front of me!  
I scowled at her “ You can say whatever you like in my presence!”

  
She coldly stared at me and said _“ This doesn’t concern You!”_ and gave a look at Armin , walked away from the dining table towards outside while Armin just gave me a apologetic look and shrugged as he followed her leaving me behind all alone in dinning room.

  
*********** 

Mikasa didn’t allow me to help her for any kind of arrangements, she is an iron lady for sure! Doing chores all alone...all she asked me to do is to clean up the rooms that too after I pressurised her to allow me to do the honour...  
Seriously she kind of looks tired with all the cookings and stuffs...

  
Again there wasn’t much talking between us throughout the day, at times I would just sneak up and stare at her at times when she used to be cutting vegetables and all absent minded...  
I wonder why is she so quite and so weirdly calm.....Mikasa intrigues me so much....I swear!  
I want to know more about her....!!!!

_**THUD SPLASH RATTLE** _

  
_WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT SOUND?_

I immediately ran downstairs towards the kitchen and found the most shocking sight ever....what the hell is she doing on the floor...  
On top of that, she was drenched in water...I could see a bucket fallen besides her completely upside down with water puddle here and there....and wait what’s that look on her face....

  
Is she...Is she glaring at me?  
“ What...are...you doing on the floor?” I asked stupefied...

  
She didn’t answer me, arrogant lady....instead was trying to get up herself, I couldn’t help but stare at her rounded assets which were prominent due to her wet shirt...which was partially revealing her cleavage too...

  
“ _Ouch_ " She winced in pain while making me come back to earth...and just then I realised something was serious...

I immediately ran towards her and knelt down as I tried to touch her ankle but she just shoved off my hand...  
 _What is wrong with this WOMAN!_

“ _Don’t touch me...I can handle myself!_ ” she scowled at me with an annoying look..

  
“ Woww! I can see that....stop acting strong! And let me help you...” I gave a smug look as she glared at me...

  
 _“ I DONT NEED YOUR HELP! I CAN GET UP MYSELF “_ She almost hissed at me...

She tried again but hardly she could even put her foot correctly on floor...

  
Anger was getting up to me now “ Get Over With Your Crap Already! I Can See How Much You Can Get Up Yourself! “ she looked at me shocked , probably the way I sounded...rude maybe , well I don’t care...all I need to do is to check if she needed doctor or not...

  
Before she could protest, I immediately picked her up in my arms in bridal way...  
Her clothes were all wet which in a way was making mine wet too.  
She was too shocked to react I guess, she slowly puts her arms around my neck for support....she didn’t say a word either nor she had any expression on her face....more likely her eyes were lowered down not even looking into mine...

  
As I began to climb up the stairs, I suddenly became conscious of something....her rounded thing were getting bumped against my hard chest and I couldn’t help but my eyes wandered at her exposed cleavage...  
Shit....Her clothes were so sticky to her body revealing her things perfectly....I could see the harden nipple over the sticky white wet shirt...I could feel my manhood getting hard at this mere sight.

Just then something interesting caught my eyes, but I wasn’t sure either, I think her cheeks were turning red, was she blushing?

I reached her room which was besides mine as I kicked open it and entered inside....making her slowly lay on her bed....  
She tugged her hair strand behind her ear still not looking at me, not a single word from her mouth.  
“How did....you fell...on the floor?” I asked hesitantly.

  
I saw her clutching her skirt as reaction to my words...staring at me through corner of her eyes she said “ _Thanks to you..._ ” with a annoyed tone..

“Huh?” I sat on bed besides her leg and looked directly at her face “What do you mean?”

  
 _“Isn’t it obvious?_ _You kept that bucket full of filthy water in the wrong place....and now asking me how!”_ she stared at me with a frown as her grey eyes twinkled in anger _“I shouldn’t have let you clean up the house on first place, you just mess up things...”_

Wait again! Insulting me from no where!  
“ I get it....probably keeping that bucket there was wrong of me and as I remember I guess I did forget to empty it in the end...” as I slowly touched her affected foot “But that doesn’t mean...I mess up things!” as I held her ankle from both side by pressing it hard with my fingers making her wince...I gazed at her with blank expression as she glared at me again but I ignored...

I held her heel with one hand and pulled up her skirt a bit exposing her white milky skin as I held her lower part of leg, while holding her heel part, I suddenly moved her ankle joint forward slowly to check whether there is some sort of dislocation or anything such sort of....

  
As she cried out loud in pain “ _Arrgghh....Eren! What are you trying to do? That hurts!”_  
I thoughtfully stared at her foot and then at her who at the moment looked highly pissed at me “ That was bad fall I guess! You need to see a doctor...your ankle is sprained...badly it seems!”

She was gazing at me all confused now, while I tried to read her face, I realised she was kind of looking cute at the moment with that little pout on her lips!   
I wish once in my life....I am able to taste them!!! _Wow what is the matter with me....thinking those stuffs again!_

Jerking of my thoughts, I suggests her “ There should be a doctor nearby right....You bring one for me every week ! Tell me where to fetch him....I will go out and bring him along!”

  
“ _No Need!”_ she states coldly though her face had expression of pain slightly _“ I will manage! This is nothing!”_

  
“Lady! Are you serious? You sprained yourself for godsake!” I spoke loud almost shocked by her audacity.

  
 _“I am all fine!”_ saying so she tried to get up immediately , just then she groaned in outmost pain almost loosing her balance, as I ran besides her....holding her from side, preventing her from falling.

“STOP!” I raised my voice as I held her by shoulder “ Dont MOVE!” I was probably shooting daggers at her by my eyes.  
I Cant Understand Her Seriously!  
Is it bad to take help from me once...  
I made her sit on the bed again while she kept that blank dull look on her face which is so hard to read...

  
“As you are so persistent in moving around, let me do some aid to you! Wait here...” I ordered her while she was staring at me with her sharp eyes.

Within few minutes, I got the first aid box in my hand from my room and some ice in a bowl as I ran back to her room, still finds her sitting on the bed quietly.   
I knelt down on floor to be at the level of her knee...as I slowly held her foot “ _What are you doing?”_ she asked me nervously _“You ain’t a doctor!”_ she said.

  
“Ofcourse I am not! But I have some idea about pain relief...temporarily! You would definitely need to see a doctor.. anyways!” I told her in concern.

  
 _“I am Not IN PAIN!”_ She argued back... 

“You are! Its written on your face...now stop being so egoistic! It wont hurt to take help from me..” I retorted back, I hate the way she lies....I could see it in her eyes, she was in pain but holding it back badly, probably doesn’t want me to see her emotional side or something!

  
“Can you lift your skirt a bit?” I asked her gently and she did so...I pressed my hand gently on both sides of her ankle, I could see her clutching tightly to her skirt, without looking at her face I knew she was trying her best not to do any reaction.

I took a cotton cloth and wrapped it around some ice cubes as I placed it one her sprained area...slowly compressing it against her skin, taking care of not to press harshly.  
I did it few times over the area and then held her foot softly trying to move it to and fro, just when she winced in pain “Its okay....It will be fine!” I told her gently....I could feel her gaze on me even though I was not looking at her.

  
She didn’t say anything throughout and was continuously staring at me, I started to feel awkward already due to her intense gaze and was afraid to make an eye lock.  
I could feel blood rushing through my skin, What the heck! I am not supposed to blush...  
I took the gel ointment in my hand...as I slowly started to apply it with my fingers over her skin around her ankle.

I could feel her soft cold skin against my warm hand, I am not supposed to do this but subconsciously I started to caress her feet softly, this isn’t going right...  
But my hand started going a bit over her ankle as if I am massaging her feet.  
Suddenly it was all silence around, all I could hear was my accelerated heart beat and her deep breaths which was like a music in my ear.  
I started wrapping the bandage around her feet when accidentally I pressed it bit hard “ _Aaah...Ouu_ " came her voice, our eyes immediately met as she accidentally placed her hand over my shoulder clutching my shirt tightly.

  
“I...Am...Sorry” I said hesitantly as I felt myself getting drown in her grey eyes.  
I could see a different look in her eyes...it was more like exotic beauty...  
It wasn’t the same cold stare, it was different and was pulling me towards her and it was probably same with her...  
Without my full conscious, I ended up hooking her bandage completely....while still being drown in her eyes as if she was pulling right towards her.  
Those parted lips, her long hair bangs rushing towards her face...I could feel my lips getting dry.

_Stop it Eren...Stop right there..._

But...I am just soo lost...I didn’t even realise when I stood up and sat besides her, her hands were still on my shoulder....she wasn’t stopping me either.  
It Was Just Me And Her, The Next Thing I Knew My Left Hand Was On Her Cheek...As She Sighed, Closing Her Eyes & Again Looked At Me...  
I Slowly Caresses Her Cheek...And Just When My Eyes Fell On The Scar Over Her Cheek Bone, I Never Asked Her About This But I Always Wondered....How Did She End Up Getting Such Deep Cut!

  
Though the wound look old enough but yet it kind of pricked through my heart...  
I touched the scar with my thumb as I gently rubbed my thumb against it...I can see her eyes flickering down at my lips too...wait...does she...want this? I can hear her breathing becoming dense and rapid...it was getting harder for me to resist...

_Should I stop! I think I should!_   
_I shouldn’t do anything which would cross the line..._

But next thing I realised , my lips were on hers...

_Damn It!_

I found myself sucking her upper lip as she responded in same way ....her lips are so soft...I tilted my head to get more access of it...  
It was more like single lip kiss...starting of gentler, I became greedy for more....I could feel she is also involved in it the way I am into it...  
Her hand travelled towards my hair as she pulled me closer...damn I want more...I kept on sucking her lips hungrily as I pulled her more closer to me by one hand on her waist while other behind her head...as her assets bumped into my chest..making me feel wild inside.

I tilted my head to the other side to get more access to her mouth....it wasn’t enough, she tastes so good...I could sense she was enjoying it in same way I was...  
At the moment, I had no control over my urges, my blood was moving towards the south...

  
While still kissing her, my one hand began to roam around her back...while other one went to hold her breast....as soon as I held her asset...she moaned in my mouth still kissing me hungrily while making her hand travel across my back.

My thumb began to rub over her harden nipple as I couldn’t help but pinch it slightly as she shivers and moaned a bit more...  
Soon we were in loss of breath and parted apart...our foreheads touched one another as both of us were breathing heavily....  
She was in complete daze , her face flushed red....while my hand still squeezing her thing slightly with my hand, moulding it in a way I want...while I could hear her heart thumping in fast pace, I am sure she was able to feel mine which was in accelerated mode.  
I dont know why and how on earth but I asked her near her ear in a deep voice “ Do you need...help in changing your wet clothes?” It wasn’t an imagination but I saw her blushing hard, her eyelids drooping down as she looked shy...

Damn....she is making me hard down there, as I captured her lips all over again while my fingers were fidgeting to open the buttons of her shirt.  
My heart skipped a beat when her hand reached the button of my jeans...while still kissing be back...

_STOP....STOP IT EREN, THIS IS WRONG_

I Know....I Know...This....this isn’t right...  
I am in daze...in confusion...what the heck I am doing!!!  
Her hands were unable to open my jeans button so I ended up unbuttoning it for her...while my one hand entered into her shirt while able to open first few buttons, and immediately gripped her round soft naked breast in my hand....making my thing below hard as steel...

Just then....the telephone rang downstairs...breaking my dream land into a HORROR reality!!

**_SHIT!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scenario....I have seen it somewhere!
> 
> Ahhh My Head!!
> 
> A flash came through my mind....everyone...these known faces...looking at me but the place....where is it? Mikasa is there...her hair is shorter and she smiled...at me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For Being Late Again😶 Lately I am Having Writing Block Again But I Trying To Overcome it So Pardon me if the chapter is not up to Mark! One more Chapter is left...do comment.

**Chapter 2**

Trying to gasp to breath properly, as I parted myself from Mikasa....still not over with the shock of What I Just Did!

  
_Damn I Am So Fucked Up..._   
_I can still hear the telephone ringing....damn....it!_   
_I have no strength or courage to look into her eyes now! Shit I am just an asshole!_

What I Just Did....Is Unforgivable! How can I just loose myself like this!  
Talking about my characterless behaviour, I noticed my shirt is in messed up state and my jeans front button is open...  
Shit....my cheeks....Its on flame!  
Mikasa still hasn’t said a word yet...and I am just sitting on her bed dumbfounded but far from her...towards the corner.

  
How much time has passed? The telephone is still ringing...  
Should I look at her?  
And the next thing, I raised my head slowly, afraid and nervous, I should probably just...escape from this room!  
Just when my eyes fell on her, I was shocked as guilt washed over me as I found her staring at empty space dumbfounded , probably still in shock....to what I just did!  
She doesn’t seem to realise my presence in the room....probably!  
As I slowly got up from the bed, taking support of the bottom rail of the bed...as I buttoned back my jeans with my shaky hands...

  
I don’t deserve to stand in front of her....after what I did...  
Even though with my shaky deep voice I spoke loud enough to snap out of her zone “ _Mik...Mik-asa_ "

  
She gasped as she looks absolutely shocked hearing my voice, quickly looked at the direction of mine....as I shivered watching her gaze on me and gulped.  
Guilt....is just drowning me into it...  
Her eyes shone with astonishment as she opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t....she then slowly looked at herself as realisation stuck upon her slowly...  
I cant tolerate this anymore, I want her forgiveness, if she cant forgive me for my mistake....I cant live with her under same roof...Hell...I shouldn’t be living under the same roof with her after this!

  
For some weird reason, I am scared!  
I am scared to speak but some how I uttered helplessly , my voice were cracking “ _Mikasa...I...I...am...I..shouldn’t have..._ ”  
What’s wrong with me! Why I am shaking! Why cant I complete my words!  
I was frozen on the spot as she looked upwards at me...and I felt like running towards her and crush her into warm hug.

  
Her eyes beamed with tears, ready to flow....but she was controlling hard...  
As I noticed her controlling her emotions by clutching her shirt across her chest, trying to hide the assets from me...she was still wet...  
In this whole situation, suddenly I realised the phone wasn’t ringing anymore...  
“ _Mikasa...I didn’t mean..._ ” I said hurriedly , before I could complete, I heard her hesitant broken voice “ _Stop! Just...Leave me alone!_ ”  
She spoke....completely in broken Helpless voice, I saw her gulping down her tears as I was completely in loss of words...I was shocked...  
Suddenly I dont know what to do!  
She asked me...to Leave! Not even asking for an explanation!  
Does she hate me already? Foolish of me! How can I even think she will like me after this shameful act!  
But I want to say Sorry!

  
“ _Please....Just...Go! Leave me alone!_ ” She said while lowering her gaze down...I can see tear droplets falling from her eyes on her cloth...  
Great! I hurt her and there is no turning back...  
I am a fucking pathetic moron...Whatever was between us....is over now!  
She took care of me when I was at my weakest...and this What I Did!

  
My legs automatically went towards the exit of the room as I walked out without looking back....  
My Heart Aches....it aches badly...  
************ 

I have stayed in my room for the rest of the day, entirely locked up....until it was time prior to the so called get together to be held in the house.

I have no idea, honestly...what was I doing the entire time...in my room!  
I myself, was traumatised and ashamed of my own actions....I am guilty...  
And The worst part....she hasn’t come to check on me...Yet!  
I dont think she is even going to come and ask if I am ready...  
Well...stupid of me, how dare I think of such....after what I Just did!

_Asshole....Yes I am...an Asshole!_

She must be hating me now....probably doesn’t want to see my face.  
Is it...is it a good idea to go down....and attend the party...after all these!  
I wont be even able to look at her face , Damn it!  
Damn...I shouldn’t be even staying with her in this house anymore, I should leave and find my own living...at once!  
But....this will look bad....Armin and everyone else who will be coming to meet me after such a long time, they will be disappointed knowing I left! Moreover even if I have to leave....I should at the very least seek her forgiveness and give a proper explanation for my behaviour even of she doesn’t wanna listen...

Wait is there actually....any explanation for what I did! There isnt any....except the thing is that I really loved that moment...Wait!

**FUCK IT! I JUST HATE MYSELF! WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING!**

  
Wait Maybe I Should Just Go Out.....And Seek her forgiveness before they arrive...wait...is she alright now?!  
Wow! How low can I be...more! She was injured for god sake...sprained....and here I am just sitting in my room thinking about my asshole behaviour!

  
Before I could think further, my foot immediately stepped outside my room as I felt sudden urgency to check on her, if she was alright or not?  
Even before I could react or do something, I bumped into something on the way...no it was rather someone i got bumped into.....just out side my room as soon as I placed my foot...

“ _Mi...ka..Sa_ " I spilled out her name in surprise as I found myself holding onto her by her hand caught up in mine as if I was actually was pulling her away from an accident fall due to the sudden bump we got into.

  
I dont know what to say....I felt numb while she is gawking at me, pretty much surprised...  
Before our staring session went on further longer....she pulled out herself from the trance as she balanced herself and stood straight on her feet shoving my hand off...away from her.  
I stared at her blankly not knowing what to say...just when my eyes fell on the cane she was holding on to for support...Where did she find that!

  
Definitely she is having hard time in walking!  
I was about to say something just when she opened her mouth “ _You...still haven't get dressed!_ ” her voice sounded sharp and bit harsh ....which was enough for me to realise the reality.

  
“ _The guests are probably on their way....might be arriving with in few minutes! Stop strolling around and get ready!_ “ She said swiftly as she turned her back on me while walking away, slightly limping as she held the cane in her other hand and heading downstairs.   
While speaking she didnt look into my eyes like she usually do....I felt sharp pain in my heart and I have no idea why! All I know is , she is visibly ignoring me....

  
Well, after what happened...I knew this was going to happen still I seem not to like it...  
Its not like she used to give me attention 24 hrs a day or something, infact even staying under same roof since 3 months....we barely had a proper conversation! Yet....whenever we talked, she never used to avert her eyes...  
I am standing like an statue , unable to move or say something....I dont know....what should I say! But I have to seek her forgiveness...  
She was just about to step downstairs when I called her out suddenly “ _Mikasa! Wait_ "  
She halted....maybe shocked!

  
I walked faster towards her before she started walking again “ _Listen Mikasa....I need to...say something_ ” I spoke immediately still stammering, her back still facing me...she slightly tilted her face towards left to stare at me from side ways.

  
I gulped, scared _“ I...am...I...am...sorry...”_

  
 _“ I Don't Have Time For This"_ She said immediately cutting me short “ _The Guests Will Be Here Anytime Soon, So please Eren, Dont waste my time and yours too! I dont have time for stupid conversation with you"_

What! What the hell! What does she mean really? Stupid conversation! I was just...trying to...explain my self! She didnt even give me a chance! Why the...  
She left from there immediately without even looking at me...letting me stand stiff, staring at empty space.  
*********** 

_“ Eren! My...My...I missed you so much Yeager!”_ as a guy with the most shortest hair of all....most likely a haircut which makes him look kind of bald.  
The guy is almost suffocating me with the tight hug but well...Can all of them atleast introduce themselves to me? I don't remember their names at all....though they look kind of familiar. 

_Shit My Head...It Hurts Again!_

Before I knew, some one pulled him away from me as I stared at the person “ _Connie! Stop! Didn't I tell you...To Take It Easy?_ ” said Armin while I felt kinda dizzy, maybe due to over thinking and trying to remember their names.  
Wait! Connie? Thats what Armin Said? So his name is Connie!

“ _Oh yes! Sorry!”_ as that golden eyed guy looked at me apologetically “ _I...I...almost forgot! Let me introduce...I am Connie...”_

  
“.. _Springer_!” Wait What! Did I Just? Wait! What did I just say?

  
Connie looked at me shocked...no stupefied...basically! While the others around him stared at me pretty much with same reaction after hearing the word I just spoke...  
They kept looking at me as if I am ghost or something just when Armin squeaks “ _Eren! You...You remember him? I mean did you just remember something?_ ”

  
“ _Errm No_ " I said immediately not understanding the fuse actually.  
“ _Then how did you know my last name?_ ” asked the Connie guy immediately not letting me to breath at all.

  
“ _I...well...”_ I began to speak nervously not knowing at all what to say.

  
“ _Must be just spur of the moment thing_!” My eyes diverted to Mikasa as I heard her voice “ _You guys try not to put pressure over his brain! Come towards the hall room all of you...for how long will you all be standing?”_ as she chuckles slightly towards end.

  
**_I NEVER SAW HER DOING THAT TO ME ! THAT WAS LIKE MUSIC TO MY EAR!_ **

  
“ _Sorry Eren!_ “ A guy bit taller than me kept hand on my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts, as I stared at his face “ _Lets Start Fresh!! “_

Well now...what is his name? Never mind, I just smiled “ _Yeah! Come inside all of you!”_

  
Armin held a girl hand as he walked with her inside by my side, I guess that is Annie...while rest 5-6 people completely unknown to me walked towards hall room as they just went passed by my side.  
I was standing on same spot unable to move as I watched them walking away....These guys...know me and are my friends, my colleagues but Why dont I remember them!  
I was getting drown again...my surroundings were getting blurred...their faces...  
It looks familiar! Only if I remembered their names!

  
Connie...Springer! Spur of the moment...Was it? I dont think so!  
It was more like...

  
“ _Eren....What are you doing? Why are you standing out there?_ ”  
I looked up...Armin was looking at me as well as rest of them...  
This scenario....I have seen it somewhere!

_Ahhh My Head!!_

  
_A flash came through my mind....everyone...these known faces...looking at me but the place....where is it? Mikasa is there...her hair is shorter and she smiled...at me..._

**“Eren! Eren!”**

  
**“ Are you listening to us?”**

  
**“Erennnn!”**

What...is going on? I look around as if coming back to Earth!

  
And I was shocked...Why is Mikasa on floor? And these people are gathering around her?  
Some of them staring at me confused just when I heard Armin again “ _Where are you lost Eren? Bring the first aid box_!”

  
Wait! What happened to Mikasa! Assuming by looking at her, I guess she fell or tripped again due to the sprain she had!  
Just when my Eyes fell on that particular guy along with Armin besides her, almost hovering all over her trying to make her stand on her foot ! He was being unnecessarily close to her and Mikasa wasn't even saying anything to him! I felt my Heart burning from inside from no where...

_Why was he being so close to her? Who the hell is He?_

  
_My Eyes Fell On His Hand....Around Her Waist As Mikasa Tried To Support Herself By Holding On To His Shoulder!_

  
That Hand!!! I Feel Like ** _CUTTING THEM OFF_**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore mistakes. Not proof read!


End file.
